


letters in my pocket

by shibecafe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned WIP, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Non linear time line, linong centric, no idols, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: To Whom It May Concern,Letters are usually meant to be sent to the mailbox. I’ve never woken to a letter on my pillow and I’m very concerned about the methods by which this letter was delivered. Last time I checked, letter fairies don’t exist.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	letters in my pocket

**Author's Note:**

> (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned) (hands you the wip i abandoned)

“Hey, Linong,” Zhengting calls, voice as pleasant as always. Linong puts down the box he’s carrying - marked _ EUNKI’S STUDIO  _ in sprawling characters - and shuffles towards where Zhengting stands, staring at the stairs that lead up into the ceiling. “There are some boxes that Eunki and I want to put up in the attic. Miscellaneous things that we won’t need much. Do you mind helping Justin and Chengcheng get them up there?” 

Linong doesn’t mind at all. “Of course I don’t mind. Which boxes?” He asks. Zhengting smiles tiredly at Linong. He directs Linong towards a tall stack of boxes, tucked away in the corner of the messy living room. Chengcheng and Justin are bickering in front of the boxes, something about restaurants and apple hair, so Linong just skirts around them to pick up a box and starts moving it up the narrow ladder-stairs that lead up to the attic. 

The room is small, small enough to force Linong to slouch to be able to walk around, but other than that is a decent space. Even if it’s a bit too dusty for Linong’s liking. 

He looks around for a good place to put the box in his arms when something catches his eye. Under the windowsill sits a wooden container, much like a small trunk, with gold accents. When the sun hits the wood, it shimmers like it’s covered in fine glitter. 

Job forgotten, Linong drops his box to the floor gently and picks up the mystery box. 

It’s light, almost like there’s nothing in it. Linong shakes it gently, and hears rustling. Interest piqued, he unlatches the closures and opens the box. Sitting nestled in soft, blue velvet are a collection of creamy envelopes. 

The top envelope has neatly boxed writing on it, a name and an address. It’s addressed to  _ My You Zhangjing.  _ In the top corner is a date - 88.04.26. Which means these letters are 30 years old. 

Infinitely curious, Linong lifts the top letter out. The envelope underneath is dated as 88.04.27, and addressed to  _ Idiotic Lin Yanjun _ . Linong laughs. Gently, he lifts the opening tab. Inside sits thick, good quality paper, slightly worn by time. When Linong tugs the letter out, the paper is soft despite its thickness. 

He unfolds it, and begins to read. 

* * *

_ Dear You Zhangjing, _

_ Good morning. I’m writing this as you sleep in my bed. You look unbelievably beautiful, so much so that I can hardly believe that you’re real. I told you I loved you yesterday, and I said I wouldn’t leave your side.  _

_ Well, it seems I didn't think about work. I know what you’re thinking. This fool Lin Yanjun, taking things so literally! But what can I say? I’m a fool in the face of love. I’m sure you can let this pass, right?  _

_ After all, you’ve known me since we were young. You know exactly how I am. Whatever.  _

_ The point of this letter is that I want you to know I love you and that the idea of leaving this bed to go and work at the café pains me greatly. Almost as much as it pains me when you let Chaoze take your hand right in front of me.  _

_ I hope you have a wonderful day, and that you don’t miss me too much. I love you.  _

_ Sincerely and with much adoration, _ _   
_ _ your newly minted idiot boyfriend,  _ _   
_ _ the devilishly handsome Lin Yanjun.  _

* * *

Linong honestly should have expected a love letter, but he’s surprised nonetheless. The letter kind of made his heart flutter, and it wasn’t even addressed to him. Lin Yanjun seems to be a major smooth talker. 

Even though he knows he should keep going with his task, Linong has the strongest urge to keep reading and find out what Zhangjing said. 

With resolve, Linong re-folds Yanjun’s letter and slips it back into its envelope. He picks up the next letter in the pile, the one addressed to  _ Idiotic Lin Yanjun _ . Instead of a creamy envelope like Yanjun’s, this one is a faded blue. The letter inside is written on thin lined paper, like a school notebook. Zhangjing’s handwriting is messier than Yanjun’s, but Linong smiles when he reads. 

* * *

_ To Whom It May Concern, _

_ Letters are usually meant to be sent to the mailbox. I’ve never woken to a letter on my pillow and I’m  _ **_very_ ** _ concerned about the methods by which this letter was delivered. Last time I checked, letter fairies don’t exist.  _

_ Anyway. Lin Yanjun, you are very much a fool. Don’t you have better things than to write me greasy love letters? You’ll make yourself late to work, and God knows Yueyue already hates your habits enough without adding tardiness to the list. Give the poor man a break. He already has to deal with Lingchao and Ziyang.  _

_ I know  _ **_you_ ** _ may think I’m blushing as I write this, but your flowery words do nothing to fluster me. My name is You Zhangjing and I am utterly unperturbed by your charm and charisma.  _

_ Not so sincerely, _ _   
_ _ (Not Your) You Zhangjing.  _ _   
_ _ p.s: I know you get off work at 1pm today. Come to the record store at 2 and we can go to the river. I know you’ve been wanting to all week.  _

* * *

Linong can’t help but roll around, clutching the letter to his chest. There’s something so simple and sweet about the letters, endearing banter and gentle care. 

The subtle romance that comes with handwritten letters like these makes Linong’s heart flutter. He slips Zhangjing’s letter back into its envelope He can hear everyone downstairs, and heaves a sigh. As much as he wants to keep leafing through the sweet letters, he’s at Zhengting and Eunki’s new house for a reason. 

He gently tucks the two envelopes he took out back into the velvet. An indecisive sound escapes him. He really, really wants to take the box of letters with him… 

Linong picks the box up. It’s harder to get down the ladder stairs with something in his hands than it was to climb up, but Linong manages. 

Peeking into the lounge room just shows Justin and Chengcheng digging through Eunki’s film collection, so Linong keeps sticking his head into each room until he finds Eunki and Zhengting setting up their bedroom. 

“Hi, can I ask you two something?” The box feels heavy in his hands. The two of them out down whatever they’re holding, shooting each other a look that Linong doesn’t miss. 

“Of course, Nong. What’s up?” Zhengting has an awfully motherly smile that belies how odd he is, and it makes Linong feel less nervous about asking to keep this weird box of letters that should really belong to his friends. 

He pulls the box from behind his back as he steps full into the room. Eunki raises his eyebrows. “I found this box in the attic. There’s nothing major in it – just old letters. Can I keep it?” 

Eunki frowns, and looks at Zhengting. Linong’s heart rate spikes. Zhengting shrugs. “I don’t see why not. It’s not ours, and you found it first. Feel free to keep it.” 

Both unsurprised and shocked, Linong bounces on his heels in excitement. “Thanks, ge.” He rushes out of the room, set on putting the box in his backpack and finishing his job so he can go home and read more of the letters. 

* * *

It ends up being a few hours before Linong can get home. The group of them - him, Eunki, Zhengting, Justin, Chengcheng, Wenjun, Zeren, Quanzhe and Xinchun - had finished moving and unpacking a good chunk of the boxes in pretty quick time, finishing around 2pm. Zhengting had then suggested that since they had a functional living area, the nine of them might as well have a late lunch, saying that he felt he owed them for their help. Linong had been antsy to get home and read more letters, but he’s also loathe to ignore the chance of free food and spending time with his friends. 

The late lunch inevitably turned into an afternoon of games, and then dinner, until eventually the two youngest of them curled up with Chengcheng and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs on the couch. Linong declined the offer to stay overnight, instead opting to catch the late bus back to his apartment.

Which is why he now finds himself curled up in bed, box of letters in front of him, clock blinking 11pm at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> breakdances gently the ipd/npc fandom is dead so it's fine if i post this unfinished wip right
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes), tumblr and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nezha)!!!


End file.
